


Hunting Partners

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: They’ve been working together for almost a year now.





	Hunting Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamabug1981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/gifts).



> Thank you to [](https://enemytosleep.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**enemytosleep**](https://enemytosleep.dreamwidth.org/) for your beta reading services.

For the longest time it’s been him and Sam as hunting partners. Dean’s had a few others over the years, but none he trusted as much out in the field or who knew him as well as his brother. 

Then Sam broke his leg while on a hunt, leaving him holed up at the Bunker until it healed. Jo had gotten word of a case and invited Dean along to get him out of Sam’s hair before they killed one another. 

He’s partnered up with Jo a few times, enough to start knowing how she moves and thinks on her feet. She’s different than Sam, but no less competent. She’s turned into one hell of a hunter, someone Dean trusts to have his back as much as Sam.

They’ve been working together for almost a year now. 

While Sam healed, he started reaching out to other hunters: building a network of contacts, offering advice on cases, and helping to guide the newbies. When he was well enough to go back out hunting, he only took it up part-time. 

Sam had become the head of a community of hunters, and Dean could see how important that community was to Sam, that sense of belonging neither of them had ever had before. Sam’s helping others not only become hunters, but also to have a life — something that had taken Dean and Sam a long time to learn. Dean’s proud of his brother and happy to see him thriving in such a role. 

Dean’s still out hunting full-time, now with Jo as his partner. He found he likes hunting with her. She’s sharp, mouthy, and doesn’t put up with his crap. 

In turn, he finds himself more grounded, actually enjoying hunting again after the hell he and Sam had lived through; when around every corner had been a new world-ending event. He’s even started thinking about what retirement might look like, and how he doesn’t have to let hunting be all his life is. 

More than that, though, he likes the friendship he now has with Jo. Forged in blood — those long horrifying moments when it was only his hands holding her guts in place, when he could _feel_ her life leaking out of her as they scrambled to get out of Carthage. 

Jo had survived the hellhounds and came back hunting with a fierce light in her eyes, just as stubborn and determined as before. 

Whatever teen crush Jo had on Dean before had faded. Now their partnership was built on respect, trust and, loyalty, which Dean wouldn’t give up for anything in the world. She had really grown up. Hell, Dean had too if he’s honest with himself. That’s why he’s ignoring the little voice inside his head that whispers about how there could be more between them. Dean isn’t willing to take that step. 

He’s lost far too much in his life to lose this relationship he now has with Jo on something that may not work out. He would rather have Jo’s friendship then take a chance on that spark that flares up between them from time to time. She means too much to him. 

Tonight is a gorgeous summer night. A warm breeze wafts through the open windows of the Impala; the stars shine bright and clear in the night sky. 

They’ve ended up at a drive in theatre, surrounded by other cars watching a double feature of horror films. Dean’s sides ache from laughing so much as he and Jo mock the movies, eating popcorn, and just enjoying themselves. 

After the movies end, and the lot empties out, Dean pulls onto a rundown side road hidden amongst the corn fields. He could have pushed on into town and the next crappy motel, but neither of them were in the mood for that. 

The night was warm enough for sleeping under the stars, listening to the night sounds of owls and insects. 

This is something they’ve done before when the thought of lumpy beds with questionably clean sheets and a grime encrusted shower outweigh the idea of roughing it under the open sky. 

Jo’s had a home for most of her life, so she’s used to a certain level of comfort. Dean only had a real home for the first four years of his life when he was too young to even remember it. The Bunker has become another home, though, a place that feels safe, inviting, and _his_. It makes living out of crappy motels feel closer to Hell nowadays — and Dean has been to Hell.

Usually when they do sleep in the Impala, Dean takes the backseat while Jo curls up in the front. 

Tonight they are both curled up in the back seat, Jo tucked into Dean’s body, back to his chest. 

When Dean went to stretch out in the backseat he found Jo sliding in as well. He’d bitched at her, she told him off, and Dean not having a compelling argument against it, they wriggled around until they settled down. 

Dean actually doesn’t mind it. He likes the warmth of Jo’s body against him, breathing in the scent of her shampoo from the soft strands of hair that drift against him. His arm is draped over her waist like it’s the perfect place for it. This is comfortable despite the intimacy, despite the fact that it’s Jo and he’s been so averse to ruining things.

Dean spreads his palm over her stomach, feeling the ridge of scar tissue beneath her tank top, a legacy left from almost being killed by hellhounds. 

He feels like they are on the cusp of something if he just has the courage to take that step. There’s always been something between them, but it never was the right time or right place. Sex is easy, but caring for people … that’s hard, and Dean has put a lot of time into this friendship. Dean doesn’t want to risk taking that step with her. He doesn’t want to lose this thing he has with Jo. 

He’s come to treasure their friendship as much as he treasures his friendship with Cas and his brother. He thought whatever was between them had faded because Jo never pushed him and Dean hadn’t either, too caught up in trying to save the world several times. 

Good things rarely happen to him and if they do, they don’t last for long. 

So Dean just lays there and enjoys the feel of Jo’s body against his, savouring this moment for as long as it lasts. 

Then Jo’s moving, twisting around to face him and her lips are on his, soft and insistent. She doesn’t wait for Dean to react as she deepens the kiss, sliding one of her legs over his, pressing even tighter against him. 

Dean’s breath hitches and before he can even think not to, he’s returning her kiss, opening his mouth to let her tongue slip between his lips. 

Then Jo’s pulling away to stare at him for a long moment. She leans down to kiss him, a slow, soft exploration of his mouth that leaves Dean feeling off-kilter; that what he wants is there at the tip of his fingertips if he just reaches out for it. 

“So are you cool with this, Dean? Us?” 

Dean swallows. It’s on the tip of his tongue to say no, but he’s tired of fighting this and he’s already almost lost her once before. 

“I want this, Jo.” He brushes his fingers down her cheek. 

Jo smiles at him and he can see how she lights up at his reply. She kisses him again, a promise of more before she pulls away, turning back to snuggle down against him. 

Dean drapes his arm over her hips, tugging her closer. 

“You’re a little slow on the uptake at times.” Jo said, her fingers threading through his. “I was just going to wait for you to realize it before I figured out I needed to give you a push. “

Dean buries his nose in her hair, feeling a lightness spilling through him. He didn’t bother replying because Jo was right and she didn’t need any more ammunition when it came to keeping him on his toes. 

Instead, he let the feel of her body against his and the sound of the night lull him to sleep. 

For a change, he was going to let himself get close to someone. _Really_ get close, in every meaning of the word.


End file.
